The instant invention provides an improved version of the widely used flying saucer aerial toy. While improvements have been made in the flight characteristics of such toys, nothing has heretofore been done to help improve the game itself. Palpable results are achieved by the use of this invention, such as enabling a player to find and recover the toy if and when thrown out of sight or reach. Further, the invention will enable the player to adjust his "throw" by using the tail as an indicator of wind direction and velocity. Further, the invention will enable the player to develop his coordination and agility commensurate with his ability to properly throw and catch the toy while the tail is extended. Further, aerodynamic forces cause the tail to osciliate it flies, thereby providing an aesthetically pleasing visual effect.
The toy comprises a disc having a flat circular center circumscribed by a downwardly projecting rim, a tail including at least one streamer of flexible material, and a pivot means for attaching one end of the tail to the disc at its central vertical axis. The disc is to be of a size which can readily be held, thrown and caught by one hand.